pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:E/Me Obsidian Flesh IDS Farmer
This build uses Stone Striker + Mantra of Earth + Stoneflesh + Obsidian Flesh to greatly reduce damage to 0. You will be able to survive the harsh run from The Granite Citadel to those ice imps to get those wonderful Icy Dragon Swords, with ease. This build is very easy to run as long as you know what you are doing. Attributes and Skills prof=Elementalist/Mesmer airmagic=10+1 earthmagic=12+1+3 energystorage=6+1 inspirationmagic=6of swiftnessflesharmoraurastrikerof earthdjinn's hasteAm Unstoppable!/build Equipment * Rune of Superior Vigor. * Full Geomancer's armor with Vitaes. * Galigord's Stone Staff or something equivalent. Just be sure your weapon choice has a +20% enchant. Usage * Now, once you have all that setup, head to The Granite Citadel. Now, before we start, let's talk about the run a small bit. Always keep up Stoneflesh Aura, Stone Striker, Mantra of Earth and Storm Djinn's Haste. The first part is Tasca's Demise which is full of Stone Summit. It can be considered the hardest part of the run. Tasca's Demise * When you enter Tasca's Demise, head over to the right. A group of Stone Summits spawn behind the gathering of rocks, and if you hug the right wall they will not fall in your agro circle. Next, along this valley, a group of 3-4 Summits walk back and forth. Cast up your 4 main skills and run past them. After you lose agro, you will come to an even bigger group. Do the same thing and keep running until you lose agro. * At this point you will notice that you're either bleeding or hexed with Life Siphon (or both). If your health is above 400hp you will be able to tough it out. * Keep running and you will notice a split in the road. One path will go up and one path will stay flat. Stay on the flat path and you will notice a bridge. A group of Summit will patrol over this bridge. You must wait for them to pass by. * Once the group has passed, walk over the bridge and you will see the road splits again (to the left and forward). A group with an Ice Golem should come towards you, and go to the left path. Wait for them to go by. * The next group is a bit harder and matters how lucky you are on your spawns. Sometimes you have to die, and sometimes you can walk clean. Sometimes you can also wait for the Avicara to come through Mineral Spring's spawn zone and attack the Summit. They will be pre-occupied with them and you can quickly pass to Mineral Springs. Other times you will have to die and spawn at the nearest resurrection shrine, and then you would be able to get to Mineral Springs. You can still do this run with a 30% DP. Mineral Springs * The easiest part of the run. It's a little straightforward: always keep up your enchants up. The Avicara cannot do any damage to you. The warriors can only interrupt, so don't cast enchants until you're out of agro... * Use this map as a reference to know where you have to go: * POINT A: Pinesoul. Use I Am Unstoppable! when running past these guys, just to be safe from their traps. * POINT B: This area's Avicara generally have Guile's which have enchant removers. Never fear: cast Sliver Armor over your running skill, so they only remove that. * POINT C: Safe place: Res shrine, no enemies patrol around here. * POINT D: The Tundra Giant's here are not a problem, just use I Am Unstoppable! and you'll be fine. * POINT E: In this area there is a boss spawn as well as a enchant remover. Just do the usual and run by. * POINT F: Entrance to the cave. Good luck and continue the tutorial below. Ice Cave * So now we are in front of the imp's cave. Sometimes the imps are in front of the cave, or stashed way inside the cave. They are sometimes also paired with ice golems or trolls. If you see a troll, you want to kill it FIRST! * Before you maintain aggro, cast Stone Striker, Mantra of Earth, followed by Glyph of Swiftness then Obsidian Flesh. Get into agro and get close to an imp or troll and use Sliver Armor. Rinse and repeat. ALWAYS Keep up Obsidian Flesh and Stoneflesh! Maelstrom will interrupt your enchants leading to a quick death. * DO NOT attempt to fight the Ice Beast, he is extremely hard to kill. If at all possible, lure as many imps from the Ice Beast's area until he breaks agro with you. Counters * Avicara Guile (if handled properly, they shouldn't pose a threat) * Mountain Troll (if not killed first) * Stone Summit Heretic (just keep your distance from these guys, if handled properly, they shouldn't pose a threat) Variants * The variants for this build are endless. There are so many different versions used, such as E/Mo with mending, and different elites like Glyph of Renewal. This particular build is the easiest to use, and beginner friendly. Once you get used to it, you can change almost every skill in this build with the exception of stoneflesh. Notes * If you die once or twice, don't worry. This is still do-able with 30% DP. * The ONLY time you should use Obsidian Flesh, is when fighting the imps. * Defend Droknar's Forge should not be active when running this build. * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XZ0SZHzdwLQ&feature=related Good Vid using this build. E/Me Solo IDS Farmer